Flying
by Elvarya
Summary: Sam discovers another way to drive Gabriel crazy. This is my first attempt at wing!kink. Slash. Sam/Gabriel. Rated M for sexual content.


Ya know, having wings could be a real problem. Gabriel thought so.

He usually kept them tightly packed to his back, so that he didn't have to worry about them, but sometimes he needed to stretch them , to relax and just let his wings free. Of course, it always seemed like as soon as he extended his wings, some human would walk right through the space they were containing. The feeling of someone passing through his wings sent shivers up his spine, though he wasn't sure if they were shivers of pleasure, discomfort, or something else. It usually didn't pose much of a problem. He could easily conceal his reaction, and if anyone _did_ call him out on it, he would just brush them off and change the subject.

Except, it seems, when he was in the arms of his hunter. They were at a mall, spending the day together, seeing as they had just finished a hunt and decided to take a couple days off. Now, engulfed in Sam's embrace, Gabriel couldn't help but to relax, melting into the taller man, and relaxing his wings, feeling the stretch out behind him comfortably.

Until, of course, one little toddler wandered by, licking her lollipop and waltzing right through the Archangel's wings. He stiffened against the hunter, trying to suppress the shiver, but he couldn't quite cover up the reaction. Sam gave him a strange look.

"Gabe, what is it?" he asked, looking slightly concerned, but mostly just curious.

"I-it's nothing!" Gabriel replied, grabbing Sam's arm and attempting to pull him towards the candy store. "Come on, Samsquatch!" The hunter, however, refused to be moved.

"No, Gabriel, you can tell me." He grabbed the smaller man's arm and pulled him close once again, capturing him in a tight, loving grip. "Come on, you can tell me," he purred, leaning down and nuzzling Gabe. "Don't you trust me?" It was a low blow, yeah, but Sam was used to doing whatever it took to get what he wanted out of his Archangel.

Gabe sighed. "It's my…my wings," he replied grudgingly. Sam pulled back, giving him a confused look. "When people touch my wings, they don't realize it, but I can feel it. Someone just walked through them."

"Your wings, huh?" Sam asked, getting a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You don't like people touching them?"

"I didn't say that!" the Trickster replied, starting to see where Sam was going with this. "It was just…unexpected."

"So, when it is…expected, do you like it?" Sam inquired, leaning in so that only Gabriel could hear him, voice low and husky.

"Maybe…" Gabriel said, leaning into Sam for support.

"So, like this?" Sam reached behind Gabriel to where he imagined the Archangel's wings might be. He felt Gabe stiffen against him momentarily, telling the hunter that he'd guessed the right spot. With a little smirk, he moved his hand, as if stroked the wings, the feathers. He tried to do it lightly, though he really couldn't be sure. To him, it looked like he was just moving his hand. To Gabriel, though, it was something way different.

Gabriel moaned softly, eyes closing, pressing closer into the hunter. "Sammy…" he said, though he didn't say anything else, he just moaned the hunter's name again. Suddenly, Gabriel's eyes flew open, and he snapped, teleporting them.

Sam panicked as they materialized in midair in their motel room. He called out as they fell, only to land on the bed two feet below them. He couldn't help but laugh, sending the vibrations through the angel on top of him. The Trickster quickly pulled his shirt off, and Sam did the same. He pulled Gabriel into a passionate kiss, attempting to flip them over, but the Archangel was having none of that!

Gabe straddled Sam, looking down at him, smirking mischievously. "Sammy, you really know how to drive me crazy, don't you?"

"You know you love it," the hunter grunted, grasping the angel's neck and pulling him down for another rough kiss. Sam was the one to pull away. "Can I see them?" He didn't have to be more specific, Gabriel knew exactly what the hunter was talking about.

"I…I'm not sure," he said, placing one loving hand on Sam's cheek. "I'm not sure if you'd be able to stand it."

"What do you mean?" he tightened his arms around Gabe's waste, covering his neck with loving, wet kisses.

"Well, you remember Pamela? She went blind from a glimpse at Castiel's true form." Gabriel's nails dug into Sam's back as he groaned softly. "I don't want anything like that to happen to you."

"I can stand it," Sam murmured against Gabriel's skin, voice sending vibrations through the man's chest, and into Gabriel.

"I-I'll try, but no guarantees here, Kiddo." Gabe sighed, and then added, almost as an afterthought, "And if you get hurt, it's your fault!" He shifted slightly, eyes closing and focusing, willing his wings onto the same plain of existence. Sam gasped as the wings appeared, starting at the base, where they sprouted from Gabriel's back, and then grew like tendrils, some growing quickly, some growing slowly, eventually weaving themselves into the glorious golden brown wings of an Archangel. His wingspan was impossibly huge, wingtips brushing walls on either side of them.

Gabriel unclenched and relaxed when he saw that Sam's eyes weren't going to burn out of his skull. Maybe it was just luck, maybe it was because Sam was a vessel. Either way, all thoughts were thrown from his head as Sam reached out and stroked the soft feathers. Oh _fuck_, if Sam touching his wings before felt good, this was like an _explosion_ of pleasure. It rocketed through his entire body, burned through his veins, filling him up. He moaned, biting Sam's shoulder and repeating his name over and over, like a prayer. Gabriel was grinding against Sam, rubbing his erection against the hunter's through their jeans.

The Archangel reached down and popped the button on Sam's jeans and undid the zipper, still moaning at the feeling of the hunter's hands stroking his feathers. Hands shaking uncontrollably, he undid his own jeans, squirming until he was free of them while Sam did the same.

Now completely naked, the friction between them increasing, Gabriel lost his focus and the wings snapped back into invisibility. Sam was momentarily confused, and he started to protest, but Gabe shut him up with his lips. He reached down, taking the hunter's cock in his hands, stroking along the shaft and running his thumb over the head, collecting the pre-come. That set Sam off, squirming under him and moaning Gabriel's name. Gabriel reached down with his other hand to touch himself, while the clawing at his back became increasingly wild and desperate. With a shout, Sam came, and Gabriel soon after.

They collapsed into a heap on the bed, legs tangled together, not sure where one of them ended and the other began. Sam buried his face in Gabriel's blond hair, inhaling the scent of him, sweet and sugary and entirely _Gabriel_. He sighed contentedly, knowing that no one, not even the Devil, could ever come between him and his Archangel.


End file.
